Bus Feelings?
by Akiharaba Akira
Summary: Have you ever developed a crush on your school bus? Well, apparently Sakura has. "Is it so strange to fall in love with a random guy you've never talked to?"


**Something I thought up and not much dialogue, sorry and it's not a diary entry. Anyways I hope you like and review! I don't own, Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>AUG 25, 2011:<em>

It was the first day of high school for, Sakura. She was a freshman in Konoha High, and she was happy to be there. Sure it was a boring day, but that didn't keep, Sakura's spirit down. Now it was her last period of the day, pre-ap geometry. Sakura sighed as she felt tired. She had all pre-ap classes and she knew that was going to take a chunk of her free time.

Sakura shrugged as she walked outside the front doors, leading to the front of the school. She walked towards the buses as she looked for her bus number which happened to be 672. She smiled as she saw the number on the side of the yellow bus as she walked towards it. Once she entered she looked at the bus driver and asked, "Does this bus go to Konoha Middle School?" She saw the bus driver nod and she sat down on the seat behind him.

Sakura placed her bag on her lap as she stared at the other people coming in. Then a blonde came in. He had shining blue eyes and long, soft looking, blonde hair, tied into half a pony tail. You could only see half his face. He seemed interesting. Sakura watched as he walked down the aisle and sat around the back with his redheaded friend. Once everyone was loaded the bus driver started the engine and began the trip home. Which, Sakura learned that his name was, Kakashi-san. Sakura looked out the window as she thought to herself.

_Huh? That blonde haired boy seemed interesting. I wonder what his story is. Hah, especially with his freakishly long hair. Well for a boy._

Sakura had shoulder length hair, but she didn't feel jealous, in fact she liked her hair the way it was, even though it's pink. Once the bus arrived at the first stop, she noticed the blonde hair boy get off, including his other two friends. The redhead and orange head, she noticed from looking at him from the window that he was talking with them as they walked together. Sakura's brow scrunched as she wondered why. Then after five more stops, she finally made it to her destination.

Apparently Konoha Middle was the last stop. So the bus parked right in front of the school drive lot. Once, Sakura got off the bus, she noticed the school and felt nostalgic. The school brought back a lot of memories. She then walked to her house which was really near the school.

* * *

><p><em>AUG 26, 2011:<em>

Sakura's friend, Hinata which happened to be her only friend was telling her how she joined the tennis team, and was complaining to, Sakura that she should join the team as well since, Sakura loved tennis. It took her a while to decide, but she decided to join in the end. Hinata also told her how she has the class around the end of the day and how they have after school practice, which, Sakura really didn't feel pleased about.

When, Hinata mentioned about a blonde with long hair in her tennis class, an image of the blonde boy on her bus appeared, but she swiftly erased it from her mind. "What about this blonde, Hinata?"

Hinata fidgeted a little as she answered, "He's a foreign exchange student from, England. He's a junior who's going to leave at the start of the next semester. His name is, Deidara, and he rides your bus." Sakura then became even more curious about this boy. She's seen him around the halls a lot, but, Sakura never had the guts to speak to him.

Now that it was the end of the day, Sakura and Hinata had decided to quickly give the tennis coach her paperwork and physical and quickly head to the bus. Now inside the comfort of the bus she sighed as she waited for the blonde to come. Once he appeared, Sakura followed his movements as he sat at the back.

_Why is he so interesting to me? Maybe it's because of some strange reason I can't think of. Oh well, there he goes back to the house he shares with a friend, probably the redheaded one. Haha, that's kind of funny._

* * *

><p><em>SEPT 12, 2011:<em>

It has been a while since the beginning of school and, Sakura had realized, more sooner than she hoped that the reason she seemed so interested in, Deidara was because she had developed a crush on him. It was ridiculous to, Sakura, but she couldn't help the beating of her heart whenever she saw him, which had to mean something. The funny thing was that there was another exchange student named, Naruto on the tennis team. But apparently he was from, Italy and was staying for the whole year, before he moved.

Anyways, Sakura decided to tell, Hinata of her crush and she encouraged her to get him. So, Sakura smiled and headed to her bus.

_I've never talked to him. I don't know why I like, him, but I do. I think I'm a strange, strange, strange person. Well I guess I can't help it._

Sakura sighed as she looked up and saw Deidara glance down at her at least she thought he did, either way her heart skipped a beat as she watched him go down the steps. She turned as she watched him walk down the side walk, his friend messing with him. As she lost sight of him, Sakura put a hand to her heart and felt a fast beat. She knew this was going to be a long semester.

* * *

><p><em>OCT 24, 2011:<em>

Sakura sighed tiredly as she treaded out the afternoon, bus. Hinata came after her and then her, cousin/brother type, Neji. After that was, Naruto. While the rest started to pile out the bus. It was the end of the day and we just came back from a tennis tournament. It was pure torture, well at least for Sakura it was. Though, Hinata seemed to have had a good time. Sakura walked besides, Hinata as they both then separated to walk towards their own rides.

The next day, was good. Nobody had after school practice so, Sakura was happier than ever. As the day ended, Sakura walked calmly to her bus, but the strange thing was her bus, wasn't there. She looked around, as she saw Blondie, which was the nickname she gave Deidara standing with his red and orange headed friends, which she never learned the names of, in the group. Sakura sighed as she figured her bus was late, so she stood there the cold wind blowing.

After a few more minutes past the bus finally came, but it was a different one, so nobody was sure whether to go in or not, so one of the girls called, Ino went to the bus and asked. She then signaled everybody, so everybody entered the bus. Sakura sat like three rows in front of, Blondie as she sat a bit uncomfortable. These seats felt a little, small. Sakura sighed as she turned her head to look outside the window.

_I wonder if my feelings are more than a crush. I just never felt the same before, but it had to be a British/England guy. Well, all I can do is, wait for the time being. I feel stupid now, like some fan girl, which I am not. Oh well time to read._

Sakura then read a book until Kakashi-san reached the first stop. Sakura stopped reading as she watch the people step off the bus. She saw, Blondie get off the bus last and then the bus left as she couldn't look out the window, since she was on the right side instead of the left side this time. She sighed as the bus rode off and began to read once again.

* * *

><p><em>NOV 16, 2011:<em>

It was boring for, Sakura and hateful. She was at after school tennis right now, so that meant she missed the bus, so she couldn't see, Deidara and she had to be with her hateful coach. Did, Sakura mention it was a teenager named Karin? Sakura wasn't sure how a youngster like her got the job, but she did anyways, but the matter at hand was that everybody on the team hated her.

Sakura wished that, Deidara was here, but he couldn't because he wasn't going to stay a full year. It was getting close to the time of his departure. Sakura and Hinata left the courts to the front to wait for their rides.

_I wonder if I'll ever talk to him. I am a tough girl, but I can be shy when there are times. I hate being this way, but I am so I have to deal with it._

* * *

><p><em>DEC 31, 2011:<em>

Sakura and her family were visiting her other relatives for new years as she sat outside watching other people light the fireworks. Sakura loved fireworks they were beautiful, a fleeting image that would for always stay in her mind.

Sakura sighed as she wondered if Blondie was packing his bags yet, but she was trying to erase him from her mind since it was her time, not love time. What does she mean by love? Yes, Sakura finally figured out she loved him. It was strange to love somebody you've never talked to.

Sakura looked at her father, who was sitting right beside, her talking to her aunt. Sakura looked up as the noise from the fireworks startled her and started coughing from the intense smoke.

_I wonder how, Blondie is handling his time off, maybe hanging out with his friends. It must be nice to be a foreign exchange student. I want to be one and explore the world even though it would be dangerous._

She and, Hinata had funny fantasies about meeting, Naruto and Deidara in a school somewhere else. It was funny and pretty cool.

* * *

><p><em>JAN 18, 2012:<em>

When they went back to school all they did was take the semester exams and reviews. It was a pain in the neck, but luckily, Sakura was a smart cookie. No need to study and she would still pass. After all the tests it was four day vacation.

It was finally the next semester and, Sakura was tense it was her last period and she had tennis class. Sakura was sad, last week she said her telepathic goodbye to, Deidara while he left the bus. So she was wondering whether he would be here, Sakura was nervous. She was both hoping he wasn't and was here. She didn't want to make a fool of herself after all.

Sakura and Hinata soon found out he wasn't here, so Hinata guessed he moved already. Sakura felt worse than before. She didn't want him to leave. He was always the one to keep her spirits up and to never give up. He was her idol if you would say. The worst of all, she never spoke to him.

Hinata noticed her sadden expression and said, "Sakura, don't worry tomorrow when you go on the bus and see him, that means he's here still, but is he's not well…" Sakura smiled a sad smile as she felt better knowing her friend was trying to cheer her up, but Sakura knew, it was too late, that he was long gone by now.

Sakura called her mom to pick her up early, she felt sick. Once home, Sakura locked herself in her room and cried. She wasn't too upset about his leaving. What she was upset about was that, her first love was the one to leave her instead of her leaving him. Sakura didn't care if she looked like a cry baby, she just buried her head in her knees and wept until sleep over came her, as she dreamt of the boy she would never see again. "Dei…dara,"

_I just had to fall in love with a half semester foreign exchange student… stupid me._


End file.
